Ten song oneshot challenge
by Dasternia
Summary: Ten random songs on my MP3 player, and I have to write a one-shot inspired by it! multiple pairings including: Princess/Ben Finn , Princess/Elliot and others! rated T to be safe
1. Love Story Taylor Swift

**AN: SO, this is my first story up on here! I've been here for a while and finally decided that i would try to post something for myself. So i got this idea and gave it a shot. Basically, I put my MP3 player on shuffle, and went through 10 songs and had to write a one-shot inspired by each one. I'll post them as I finish them, I already have 3 done. Any advice of constructive critisim you could give would be appreciated!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any song mentioned.**_

* * *

Ten song challenge

Love story- Taylor swift (Princess Diana/Elliot)

Diana pulled her cloak closer to her as the bite of the night air settled into her bones. She crept through the gardens of the castle, careful not be seen by the various guards that roamed the grounds, her brother and Walter had agreed that added security was needed after she was caught just beyond the castle gates last month. She let out a small sigh at the guards attempt to scour every inch of the garden, it wasn't at thorough as her brother would have liked, and that suited her just fine.

It took her a few more minutes to reach her destination than what she wanted, but was pleasantly surprised to see the person she was to meet already there. He smiled at her approach, arms held open for her. She quickly closed the space and embraced him briefly before he captured her lips with his. After a moment they broke away and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply. "Elliot..."She mumbled, mostly to herself, enjoying the sound of his name on her lips.

This was her Elliot, her Elliot who had always been there, never straying. Charming her with his awkward bumbling, and shy-like mannerisms, and a gentleman right down to the core. She sighed at the feel of his arms around her, the two of them hidden away from the rest of the world behind the tree they would play by as children.

Diana looked up at Elliot through her eyelashes, noticing him biting his lip and a look of concern on his face. "Are...are you sure we should be out here love? Especially after last time...?" He whispered before brushing his lips against the top of her head.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Logan walking in on that was a coincidence Elliot! He was supposed to be in the throne room." She said, pointedly staring at him. "Besides...you had no problem with the possible consequences at the time." She said, her voice slightly playful. She giggled as, even in the dark, she could see the blood rise to his cheeks.

He looked at her and shook his head slightly, "As I remember, you were having just as good of a time." he said, the corners of his mouth twitching.

She giggled again and leaned her head down on his chest. Enjoying the sound of his steady (mostly steady, she noted,) heartbeat, she almost didn't notice his fingers intertwining into her hair. She looked up through her eyelashes, curiosity flickering in her eyes. "What are you...?" He cut her of with a deep kiss, one that cut her off guard, but as soon as she recovered, she returned it.

"What was that for?" she asked, slightly winded.

"I love you." He stated simply, his eyes searching hers for something.

Diana blinked a few times before responding with a large smile. "I love you too, Elliot." She said before he kissed her yet again.

"As much as those knights in your love stories?" He asked, both hopeful and teasing.

Diana laughed softly, wary of not being to loud, "Elliot...We are my love stories."

He smiled at this, seemingly content and met her lips once more.


	2. The Real World Owl City

**AN: Well, here we are! Chapter 2! I can hardly believe i wrote 3 chapters in one day...the music helped though :)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own fable, nor any song mentioned. If I did, i would be a very wealthy woman..._  
**

* * *

The Real World- Owl city

Anabelle sighed in content at her surroundings. The entire place was perfect, and it didn't seem to bother her that not a leaf was out of place in the forest she had created. Indeed, she had created it, a paintbrush in hand, the area around her had a painted look to it, as if it was all on a canvas. She was covered head to toe with blotches of color.

She looked around at her handiwork and smiled, walking through the sienna colored bark of the many trees and venetian blue of dusk. _This_ is what she had been missing, these dreams that came with being a Hero. Her _true_ Sanctuary. As she walked she kept adding details to her work of art, leaves, birds, foxes, rabbits, anything she could think of that belonged in a forest.

She stopped as she reached a largely unused section of her 'canvas.' Her smile twisted to the side in thought. She stood for a moment, thinking through all the possibilities for this new area. She smiled again as it came to her, and she immediately began twirling her brush around the white area, seemingly to touch nothing.

A small pond within a clearing of the forest, the water reflecting the stars above the trees. She looked at this new scene, knowing something was missing. It wasn't long before she began painting again.

She closed her eyes, painting him by memory, leaning his back against a tree near the pond. His eyes focused on the book in front of him, she bit her lip. His red and white uniform, black military shoes, rifle and sword not far from his reach on the ground. His strong hands grasping a page between the fingers she recalled intertwining hers with so many times before. His sandy blond hair swayed with a breeze that she couldn't feel, and finally when she finished: His eyes, deep Cerulean, lighting up as they met hers chocolate.

He broke out into that infuriatingly charming smile of his and spoke, "What's with all the staring love? Come here and join me!" He said waving her over.

She smiled back, almost sadly, now absolutely knowing that this was a dream. When he pulled her into his lap and he reopened his book to read over her shoulder, Anabelle almost cried. He felt so real, like his arms were really wrapped around her. He chuckled softly, and she could feel the rumbling of it in his chest.

"Dreaming of me love?" He asked down at her, when she turned he brushed a lock of hair, and he, as well as the rest of her little world, began to melt away.

Anabelle's eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened, focusing on who was staring down at her, hand frozen in place after tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. All she saw when her eyes focused were cerulean colored eyes. She took a sharp intake of breath and squeezed her eyes shut, "Oh dear Avo...don't do this to me...stop fricking torturing me." She half whispered, half hissed at the god above.

She felt his lips brush hers, "It's not a Dream Ana...I'm really here...And I'm staying for good this time."He whispered into her ear. He was pleasantly surprised with her lips on his when his words sunk in. She glared up at him, "Good, cause if you ever try to leave again, I might have to shoot you." She mumbled sleepily while he crawled into the bed with her, holding her close as she drifted back into her sanctuary, now painted in an entirely new way.


	3. Poker Face Lady Gaga

**AN: So far, this has to be my favorite one. Flirty Ben is sexy ;) Now...three down, seven to go~**

**_DIsclaimer: I do not own Fable not the songs mentioned._  
**

* * *

Poker Face- Lady Gaga

"Oh for Avo's sake! She's cleaning us dry!" Private Jammy exclaimed as Princess Anabelle won yet another round of Skyllian five poker.

The only ones at the fort who had not fallen prey to the Princess' Poker ability was Major Swift (He didn't gamble often,) Walter (probably because the sod knew better than to try a game with her,) and Ben Finn, who was actually neck and neck with her in the losses to wins statistic.

The Captain had to hand it to the royal, she had a _damn good_ poker face. Not just at cards, whenever he turned his charm on, it was met with the same approach every time. Receptive, then just when he thought she was hooked, she squirmed free from his grasp just as easily he had thought she was in it, dashing away, a teasing look flashing in her eyes. It was almost like she was challenging her, 'Catch me if you can,' and Benjamin Finn, _never_ refused a challenge.

Ben was snapped from his thought when the princess spoke up, her voice playful and teasing, not in a harsh way, but friendly. "What's wrong boys? Being trumped by a woman to much for your prides?" She asked, looking at the four men around her.

Ben's mouth twisted into his signature smirk, "Laugh it up Princess," I said emphasizing the title, knowing that it annoyed her, "It's only a matter of time until one of us wins everything back."

Anabelle's eyes flashed, her smile widening, "Is that so Captain?"She asked, returning the emphasis on his title. "Cause I believe that was a challenge." She added.

Ben leaned forward, elbows folding over each other as he spoke. "Alright then Princess, just you and me this round. All or nothing, with one added bet." He said, his eyes daring her to refuse.

The princess mimicked the Captain, leaning forward as well. Her lips twisted into a smirk as she saw his eyes drop, and lingered there before she spoke. "Well firstly Captain," she said tapping under his chin with her index finger, "My eyes are up here." She said, satisfied with the sheepish look that flashed across his face for a moment, before he too smirked.

"Well, your eyes are just as beautiful..."He said trailing off.

She tried taking a calm breath as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She swore to herself in her head as he straightened up. He had seen it. "Secondly, "She continued, trying to act as if it didn't happen, "I think I'll take that bet."

Not even a half hour later, Ben shuffled both their hands back into the deck, a triumphant smile on his face, and the Princess looking thoroughly miffed. She smiled slightly as he returned everyone's things, including her own. "It seems Anabelle." He said, actually using her name, "That my Poker face is superior."He said smirking.

She gave him one of her own, "For the moment." She said chuckling.


End file.
